


Izaya Gets Data

by justflewsouth



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflewsouth/pseuds/justflewsouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya tries to signal in his mobile data.. And oh, he's not a dog here. Okay? And Idk how will the story transfigures from that.. But let's see? XD </p><p>Please don't expect much goodness in this story. Its a random story out of anger to my crappy wifi. </p><p>Inspired from Pom Gets Wifi that Pewds played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya Gets Data

Izaya wakes up on a glorious day, stretching his arms up high, he grins out to his room and the ray of sunlight from his windows. "Good morning world~" he breathes out and stood up into his feet. Fixing his bed in, he walks to his bathroom and afterwards walks out to his living room. Izaya walks to his kitchen to start up his coffee machine, and waits for it to heat up. He sighs softly as his mug was to be filled up by steaming coffee. What a great morning for coffee.

He grabs the mug and walks towards his computer. Lowering his mug down to the side, he took hold of his mouse and switched his computer open. He quickly goes to the internet, and waits for it to load. He sees the loading bar slowly increasing, then suddenly stops and disappears. Few words of disappointed was said by the raven, and a box popped up saying that his internet connection is weak and needs to be troubleshooted. "Damn." he mutters, and clicks to diagnose his connection. He watches it load, but it still says that there's no internet. The raven groaned in irritation, and grabs his phone to check his 3G connection, but surprisingly, it's super slow and lacks connection. The raven placed it down and leans back against his chair in a scoff. What is he gonna do now? He basically can't work without the internet, nor check on the Dollars website. Turning his chair around to face the windows, the skies suddenly turned grey. Izaya was confused by the sudden gloom, and by the flash of a lighting thunder from the clouds, vision went dark. He blinked, and then saw no longer the skies from his windows. But saw a clear blue sky, and grassy fields. Izaya gasps as he turns and saw his apartment not there anymore. "What? Where did my apartment go? And.. Ikebukuro..?" he says, and felt an item on his hand. He looks down to his hand. "My phone? I have my phone? That's it?" he mutters, and furrows his eyebrows to look around. Nobody is at sight. 'Where am I?' He thought, and starts to walk to a direction to the woods. Weird.. but this could take him for a long time to go back.

{#ADVENTURESOFIZAYAORIHARA COMMENCES}

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Idk if i should make more chapters to continue...


End file.
